Sad piano
by DrkMajo
Summary: Una decición inevitable que Haruka debera tomar...


Una melodía triste salía de aquellas teclas del viejo piano que no había dejado de sonar en toda la noche… esa sería la ultima noche que lo tocaría, lo sabía bien… Se sentía tan bien en aquella oscuridad, se complementaba con su alma perfectamente… lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, y como hacerlo? Si estaba apunto de cumplir su promesa… aquella promesa que carga desde su lejano pasado. Realmente fue algo inesperado lo que sucedió… jamás pensó que tendría que pasar por algo así… jamás pensó que ella debía se la que… no quiso pensar mas… sintió como las lagrimas caían en sus manos, pero no quiso parar, siguió tocando, siguió moviendo sus manos al compás de la melodía… se sentía bien descargando todo el dolor que sentía…

"porque tuvo que ser así! Porque ella!" recordaba sus gritos desesperados… ahogados en lagrimas… "detente" escuchaba… "detente Haruka!.. no hay opción…" y si que lo sabía, no había opción… tenia que cumplir con su deber…

Las notas del piano salían tristemente de aquel departamento, por la ventana se veía el amanecer… la hora estaba llegando y deseo con toda el alma que el tiempo se detuviese, que no tuviera que enfrentarse a la peor pesadilla de su vida… pero era necesario… "no te preocupes Haruka… te prometo que regresará" pobre princesa, no sabía que había pasado aquella noche… no sabía que el enemigo jugó mejor sus cartas esta vez… Aquella maldición que ahora reinaba sobre ellas… impediría que algo le pase a su princesa, era su deber… había una promesa de por medio que le juró nunca romper…

Sonaron las últimas notas del piano. Era hora. Fuera del edificio se observó una luz dorada que provenía del departamento.

-Lo siento princesa, pero no dejaré que te pase nada… lo siento chicas… pero es mi batalla ahora…- cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo el viento, escuchándolo, recordando… abrió los ojos y apareció aquella mirada desafiante, aquella mirada característica de Sailor Uranus…

-Ya no sera necesario luchar… la princesa está a salvo…- la voz ahogada de Hotaru se escucho entre aquel doloroso silencio…

- Usagi ya lo sabe?

- No lo se Makoto… no lo creo… sabes como es…

- Hola Chicas! – la princesa miró a todas a los ojos… se sorprendió al ver el semblante triste de todas…- eh? Que pasa? Vamos! No podemos luchar asi! Todo va a salir bien!

- Usagi …- esta vez fue Minako la que habló…

- Eh? Que pasa?... – el desconcierto reinaba en su rostro…

- Princesa…- el ama del tiempo hablo…- ya no será necesario luchar... el enemigo… fue derrotado…

- eh! Pero como? Por quien?...

- Sailor Uranus… y Sailor Neptune…

- eh? Pero… no entiendo… la única manera para que lo hubieran hecho… era que… donde estan! – las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos… - donde estan! Rei! Ami! Donde esta Haruka! – las lagrimas empezaron a salir de todas…

- Princesa… veo que usted no se ha enterado… por favor… lea esto…

Periódico Tokio

Hoy en la madrugada se encontró sin vida el cuerpo de dos jóvenes en la orilla del mar, al parecer la marea los jaló desde la catedral marina que unos años atrás cerraron. Ambos con heridas en el cuerpo y una herida punzo cortante en el pecho de ambas que fue lo que acabo con su vida. Se les identificó como Haruka Tenoh, el corredor de formula 1 mas destacado de Japón y Michiru Kaioh, la famosa violinista. ¿Qué les habrá llevado a aquel lugar? Y sobre todo, que ocasiono su muerte? Un informe detallado en la pagi- Usagi no pudo leer mas… los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas… al fín habia entendido que paso….

- Encontré esta nota en el departamento que compartían… encima del piano – Setsuna le entrego la nota…

Odango:

Primero, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento egoísta, este no es mi estilo, pero creo que la situación lo amerita.

Para cuando estés leyendo esto, yo ya no estaré aquí, pero sabes? Era necesario que fuese de esta manera, hay algo que no te dije y que creo que mereces saber ahora. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando Michiru y yo fuimos atacadas? … ¿aquel día... que se llevaron a Michiru? Ella… ella logró hacer algo con la ayuda del espejo… logro unir parte de su espíritu junto con el de ese maldito bastardo que se la llevo… es por eso, que Michiru no pudo luchar contra esa fuerza oscura y se convirtió también en nuestro enemigo… Michiru, antes de perder la fuerza, me dijo lo que había hecho, y que sus vidas ahora estaban ligadas… si el moría, ella moriría… y viceversa… me pidió que la buscara, que impidiera que te hagan daño, que no habría forma de ganarle por su gran fuerza, podía sentirlo… me pidió que acabara con su vida para así derrotarlo… me hizo prometerlo… y fui a cumplir mi promesa.

Perdona mi egoísmo odando… pero intentamos todo para derrotarlos, y en cada lucha, en cada batalla que tenía contra Michiru, veía a través de sus ojos, y veía el dolor, el sufrimiento que sentía, aquellos ojos que me pedían que diera el golpe final… intenté todo, pensé todo para poder salvar a Michiru… y si… intente todo al punto en el que saboteaba algunos de los planes de Ami para poder ganar mas tiempo… siento todo eso, pero me di cuenta, que no había mas que hacer… ya estaba decidido.

Se que Michiru se hubiese molestado por mi torpeza de no haberlo hecho desde el primer momento, pero debía encontrar alguna forma… en fin… eso era todo lo que quería decirte.

Por favor, dile a las chicas que me perdonen y que te protejan por mi y por Michiru, dile a la pequeña Hotaru… que lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa de llevarle al parque de diversiones… que la quise muchísimo y que despertó en mi esa parte "materna" que no pensé tener y dile a setsuna que no sea muy dura con ella cuando hace alguna de sus travesuras… jajajaja en eso se parece a mi no? Pórtate bien ok Hotaru? Adiós chicas, gracias por todo y disculpen de nuevo mi egoísmo.

Haruka.

Holas! Bueno es un poco triste no? Sem e acaba de ocurrir este fic después de leer otros… y escuchando la musica del live action kanachii kanashii piano… bueno me salio este intento de historia... ojala les guste, gracias por leer!


End file.
